


You’ll Always Be My Girl (or Felicity’s first scar and Oliver’s lecture)

by goodgirl21



Series: What Happened in Russia Didn't Stay in Russia [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Season 2, Season 2 Rewrite, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodgirl21/pseuds/goodgirl21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canon Divergence of 2x06: Keep Your Enemies Closer and 2x14: Time of Death. </p><p>Felicity begins to feel insecure with her relationship with Oliver upon the arrival of Sara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’ll Always Be My Girl (or Felicity’s first scar and Oliver’s lecture)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Rose for betaing my work!

Felicity didn't know when or how it happened. But suddenly she was watching her team not need her anymore. Why would they? They had Sara now. Sara, who could kick ass and knew her way around computers. Sara, who didn't need to be protected because she could protect herself, unlike Felicity, who seemed to need Oliver to bail her out of trouble every time, she got into it. Why did they need her for? They had a newer, better model in front of them. The answer to the question was they didn't, and Felicity knew it was only a matter of time before they saw it. Maybe they already had, if the way Oliver had been treating her was anything to go by. He had been treating her less like a girlfriend and more and more like an employee, right at the line the disputed friends and employees.

 

She had thought that after what happened in Russia, things were good. With them sleeping together and after, Oliver's and Dig's conversation...After what he said to her about being wrong and about wanting to be with her. But it seemed they were three steps forward and one step back.  Well, now that Sara was here and it seemed she was here to stay too. Felicity couldn’t even hate her either. Sara had been nothing but kind to her. Although she was a little flirty with Oliver, the blonde couldn’t fault her for that…Why shouldn’t she flirt with Oliver when they had done nothing in her presence to prove otherwise? Besides, Oliver seemed to be flirting back.

 

It started when all three of them-Oliver, Diggle, and Sara-were talking about all the scars they had. Then they started to compare and Felicity made the mistake over opening her mouth and talking about the only scar she had. But it was in her mouth where nobody could see and to be honest, she wasn’t sure if she even had it anymore. Yet still she tried and all she got in return was very strange, confused looks from Oliver and Dig and Sara telling her she was cute. It was high school all over again. They had a club she wasn’t a part of. After all, she was just the tech support. But they didn’t even need her.

 

With that thought in mind, Felicity started to distance herself from the team. Maybe she could leave them, before they could leave her. That way she wasn’t the one who would get hurt, but even as she told herself that, she knew it was a lie. Because she was already hurt. Her plan was working, she hadn't been to the foundry in a week, and she called in sick at QC every day, until Diggle called asking where she had been and that he had been worried. _He'd been worried_. Did that mean Oliver hadn't noticed her absence from the foundry? He usually did. But that was also before Sara showed up. She went anyways for Dig's sake.

 

Walking in foundry the next day, no one was there. So she changed into her workout gear she kept here for training with Diggle and proceeded to beat her fists against one of Oliver's punching bags. She thought she was doing well-doing everything Dig taught her. That was until Sara came in and corrected her on her stance. It was something so small that Felicity knew she shouldn't have gotten upset over. But she stood there with a small frown on her face because she knew it was one more thing that Sara could do right that she couldn't.

 

It didn't help that Oliver stormed in a moment later demanding if they had anything on the Clock King yet.

"I have some traces going...but it's taking some time." She said as she began to walk over to her computers to meet him.

"That's time we don't have..." Oliver shook his head.

"And what are you wearing?" He asked, after he finally looked up at her.

 

"I just thought I'd-" she trailed off, shaking her head. Her frown grew deeper. He sounded disgusted, repulsed even. Her computer beeped a beat later. The Clock King had made his move. Now it was time to make theirs. Oliver and Sara suited up and Felicity watched them go with an encouraging grin plastered on her face. But her heart ached all the same.

*******

“He’s trying to piggyback of my hack!” Felicity shouted as she typed furiously, trying to stop him from doing so.

“Trying? I am.”  The Clock King’s words echoed throughout the foundry in a mocking tone, “Where are you? Are you home? Or somewhere you think is safe? Underground maybe? Do you think your hidey hole is really safe? Well, not from me…”

 

“Felicity!” Oliver yelled through the coms, just before the whole foundry sparked. Dig jerked her up from her chair, moving her sideways in the process and shielded her body with his. Then everything went dark. Nothing could be heard except her ragged breathing.

*******

 “How bad is it?” Oliver asked as he and Sara walked into the now pitch black liar, only illuminated by Diggle’s small flashlight. Felicity sucked in a breath, still sorting through all the pieces of her computer. She spoke in the evenest voice she could muster, “Everything. He basically told our system to commit suicide and it did.”

She threw another piece, after deciding she couldn’t salvage it when Oliver knelt beside her. Felicity didn’t look up at him, because she thought he was just looking at the damage for himself...so she was surprised to feel his hand against her cheek and then he was gripping her chin and turning her face to look at him. Then his eyes moved up and down her body, as if he were searching for something.

"I'm fine. Dig got me out of the way before I could get hurt." She said as she jerked her face away from his hand, after she had realized what he was doing-checking her over for injuries. He nodded with a confused expression then stood up and began to tell Diggle what had happened out there.

 

“So…how can I help?” Sara asked, leaning against the med table. Felicity knew she was only trying to help-she did. But her hand still tightened around the piece of scarp she had a grip on. Another reminder that Sara was better than her.

“Go to your dinner…” Felicity finally said. She looked back at the other blonde, "Your family is probably waiting for you."

"Right..." Sara sighed from behind Felicity, "Dinner at Laurel's. But …this is more important."

“There is nothing you can do here, Sara.” She told the other blonde, “Besides your family is important too.”

"You should go. We'll call you if anything comes up." It was Oliver’s voice then.

 

“Will…you come with me?” Sara asked and Felicity’s eyes widened as they locked with Diggle’s. She felt as if there was a tightening in her chest at Sara’s words.  

 “What?” Oliver seemed surprised at her request.

“I know I was the one who wanted us all to get together. But now that’s it’s actually here, I’m nervous…My last meeting with Laurel didn’t go all that great. It’d be helpful to not have to go alone. ” Sara explained.

“I should probably stay here…” Oliver said, but that statement didn’t lessen the weight in Felicity’s chest like it should have.

“Go,” Felicity found herself saying. She looked back at her boyfriend, who stood looking back at her with a puzzled expression. “Like I said, there’s nothing to do here, besides sort and Diggle and I got that covered.”

“Call us if you need us.” Oliver finally said with a sigh, looking every bit as if he was a kicked puppy by her words.

 _But why should he?_ Felicity wondered to herself as she watched him and Sara walk out of the Foundry. He wasn’t the one that was getting replaced.

 

“You know it’s not your fault Felicity.” Diggle’s voice drew her out of her thoughts.

“Really? Which one of the rest of you put in the security safe guards?” She asked in a sarcastic tone. She pulled on a fried wire, “Maybe if it had been Sara, we wouldn’t be in this mess.”

“I know we haven’t talked about this, but it must be difficult for you to see them together considering she’s Oliver’s ex and you’re his girlfriend.” Diggle said and that’s when the flood gates opened. She looked over her shoulder at him.

“She’s better than me Dig. She can analyze blood, kick ass, she can do anything…and the one thing I’m supposed to be good at, why I’m on this team in the first place, I’m failing miserably at. Why do you even need me now that you’ve got her?”

“Is that why you didn’t come around all last week?” Dig questioned. Felicity shrugged her shoulders defeated, “I’ve been left before John. I’d rather leave then get left again. Oliver will realize that Sara is better than me and replace me…in every aspect of his life soon enough.”

“You’re irreplaceable Felicity.” Diggle said in response.

“I’ve got a lot of work to do.” Felicity’s voice broke as she turned back to start sorting again. Diggle nodded, before standing and announcing he was going get them something to eat.

*******

"Have you seen Felicity?" John asked from where he kneeled on the ground behind a computer, when he saw Oliver and Sara enter the foundry. Oliver sighed and turned around. He had been heading to the salmon ladder to work off some anger.

"No...why?"

"I left a while ago to get us some Big Belly Burger, but when I came back she was gone." Diggle explained. Oliver pursed his lips, trying to think of where Felicity could've gone. But he didn't have to worry long. His phone rang, Felicity’s face flashing across the screen.

"Where are you?" Oliver answered the call the same time Felicity spoke, "Tockman took the bait. The money you had Walter deposit in your account at Starling National. I'm reading his signal now."

"How?" He asked, although he's pretty sure he's not going to like the answer-considering their computers are out of commission...He was right.

"Because I'm here."

Oliver swallowed hard; his tone came out harder, "What?"

*******

 "We need to talk." Dig said as soon as he and Oliver were alone in the van. Oliver sighed, "Is this why you insisted on me coming with you rather than taking my bike with Sara?"

Diggle nodded as he pulled out of the club's parking lot, "We need to talk about Felicity and Sara. You do realize Felicity is the one, who's your girlfriend right?"

"Where the hell is that coming from?" Oliver sounded angry. But after working with Oliver for over a year now, Diggle didn't seem fazed. He started to explain as if he were speaking to a child, "Really Oliver? Because for the past two weeks, since Sara's been back, you haven't been acting like it."

He could hear Oliver began to protest. But John merely shook his head to silence him, "Oliver, when was the last time you kissed her? Hugged her? Spent time with her outside QC work or our night work?"

Diggle didn't wait for him to answer as he turned onto the next road, following behind Sara. "She thinks you've found a newer, better model. She thinks you're- we’re going replace her...That's why she didn't come all last week until I called her. She told me she'd rather leave then be left. She thinks we're going to leave her. I think that's why she pushed you to go with Sara to her dinner tonight." 

He didn't have to glance at Oliver to know he was feeling guilty. He sighed and turned into the bank's parking lot. “Just do the whole team a favor and put those thoughts out of her head and be the boyfriend I know you are to her."

"I love her John. We- _I_ couldn't do what I do without her." Oliver finally said, softly, the guilt seeped into his voice. John nodded. He knew that. He knew that well. That’s why he was reminding Oliver rather than kicking his ass for hurting Felicity for the last two weeks.

*******

Felicity stared into Oliver's eyes held her gaze with his intense Arrow stare. She knew Oliver would never physically hurt her, but just from his piercing gaze; she knew she was in trouble after all this was over...But why not go out with a bang?

"What are you doing here?" He asked, using that voice that usually made her shiver in delight. But right now her shivering had nothing to do with delight.

"I'm tracking Tockman. Since he fried our computers, I'm using the Bank's to track the skeletons key signature."

"And the jacket?" Sara questioned with a playful smirk. Felicity shrugged, "I was cold."

"Diggle, get her out of here." Oliver commanded using his Arrow voice. John started to walk; his hand clasped around Felicity's elbow, but an alarm pierced their ears. Pulling away from Dig's hold, she began typing at the computer again.

"Tockman disabled the main security system. I restarted it." She explained as she continued to type. Diggle glanced at the screen, before retuning his eyes back to the two vigilantes.

“They’re blocking our only exit.” He said.  Sara turned, intending to go deal with their attackers. But Oliver’s hand on her arm stopped her.

“You stay here…I’ll go deal with them.” He said then he disappeared up the steps.

 

“Tockman’s signal is strong…He’s close.” Felicity said continuing to type. Diggle sighed exasperatedly, “Find him Felicity.”

“No need.” Tockman’s voice crackled through the bank, “I’ll tell you exactly where I am…I’m everywhere. Right now though, I’m focusing on the sublevel…the gas mains.”

“Oh my god…He stopped the main gas pipe.” Felicity said, looking down at her tablet.

“Why’s that bad?” Sara asked.

“Build up could cause an explosion.” Diggle explained, his eyes never wavering from the screen in the blonde’s hands.

“And blow up three square blocks…” Felicity added.

“No he won’t.” John said, before he too went up the steps.

 

“Wait…Tockman over played his hand…So that’s where he lives.” Felicity muttered to herself.

“Am I supposed to understand that?” Sara wondered.

“In trying to blow us up, he gave me a way to track him.” The blonde explained as she looked up from her tablet.

“That I understood.”

*******

“Watch out!” Felicity ran and pushed Sara out of the way of Tockman’s aim. She cried out when the bullet hit her.

“ _You don’t even understand why I’m doing this! The money isn’t for me! It’s all for her!_ ” He screamed at them still waving his gun around. Felicity shut her eyes trying to ignore the pain coursing through her right shoulder.

“Still doesn’t make it right.” Sara explained simply as she stood over Felicity, seemingly guarding her. Tockman raised his gun again, pointing it at Sara.

“Then I’m sorry.” He said softly. But before he could pull the trigger though, sparks flew out from his side and he collapsed to the ground.

“What’d you do?” Sara asked as she looked down at the blonde currently clutching her shoulder. She slowly grasped her arms and maneuvered her carefully into a sitting position, cautious not to touch the wound on her shoulder.

“I installed the same software he used on the foundry, on his phone.” She explained a slight strain on her voice because of her bullet wound.

"...I didn't kill him did I?"

“No…” Sara said, after checking his pulse. “Just knocked him out.”

*******

“Are you sure you don’t want to go to the hospital?” Oliver called over his shoulder once more.

“Nuh uh. You guys never go to the hospital. Besides Dig  gave me some of his aspirin…Are you spinning?” Felicity spoke with a floaty air to her voice.

Oliver glanced at Diggle, "Aspirin?"

"Oxycodone." Was the answer he got in return. He couldn't help the huff of laughter under his breath.

"Thank you. I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for you." Sara said to Felicity as she was finishing her stitching her up.

"It was nothing..." Again Felicity spoke with a certain floaty tone in her voice, "I've always wanted to say I've taken a bullet for someone and now I can...so really, I should be thanking you."

"All done." Sara announced, laying the sleeve of Oliver's dress shirt Felicity was wearing over her injured shoulder, "Not bad. But you're still gonna have a scar.”

"My own scar...Yay."

 

 Oliver turned around, a gentle smile on his face at the slight of his girlfriend all loopy on painkillers. He walked up to her.

"You alright?" He questioned softly. Felicity nodded. 

"Diggle said that maybe you were feeling left out?" Oliver didn't know how else to present the subject, but to be blunt about it. His blonde girlfriend shot their friend a sharp glare. Well, as sharp as she could in get in her doped up state. Then she returned her gaze to Oliver.

"He shouldn’t have done that. But...I was just use to being your girl...and not like _your girl-girl_ either. But your _girl_...and I know they sound like the same word. But they sound totally different in my head." Felicity tried to explain. But with her usual no brain to mouth filter coupled with the fact that she was loopy on painkillers, it was proving to be difficult.

Oliver reached up to cup her face in his hands. She sighed and leaned into his touch.

“You will always be _my girl_ Felicity in every way.” He promised, before he placed a lingering kiss on her forehead.

“I’ll be right back to take you home.”  He said when he pulled away. He started to peel off his Arrow leathers as he walked away.

Felicity looked at John. “Can I have another one of those aspirins please?”

*******

 “So how long have you two been together?” Oliver looked up at Sara’s voice as he pulled off his hood.

“A little over a month.” Oliver answered. He grabbed a towel, already ready to be in Felicity’s bed, with her tucked under his chin and her hair splayed across his chest.

"I'm sorry Ollie," he looked up at Sara's words, "I didn't mean to make her feel like I was replacing her..."

"How did you-"

She gave a sad smile, "You and Diggle really need to learn to turn off your comms if you want to talk alone."

"Look, it's not all your fault. I should've realized sooner what was happening...and I should've stopped the flirting too." Oliver told her, before he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. He left her with those words as he walked to shower.

*******

  The ride to Felicity’s was a quiet one. Felicity, for once wasn't speaking. Instead she chose to lean her head against the window of her mini watching as the lights of Starling City passed by. When they pulled into the driveway of her apartment, she sat up.

"Thanks for the ride." She muttered quietly as she opened the door. She began to walk to the front door while Oliver got out. He locked the door, before saving her the trouble of trying to unlock her door by using his own key.

"You're staying?" She questioned, after she glanced over her shoulder at him. He nodded, pushing gently at the small of her back, because right now where he wanted to be was her bed with her tucked under his chin.

"You don't have to do this. I'll be fine. You can go back to the foundry."  Felicity called from her place on the bed. After undressing and redressing her in pajamas, Oliver had taken her clothes to the laundry room.  He was quiet as he walked into her room.

"Felicity, Sara and Dig can handle things tonight and tomorrow. Right now, my girl needs me."  He said as he climbed on his side of the bed.

Yeah, but for how long will I be your girl?"  She breathed to herself quietly. But not quietly enough.

 

"We should talk about that." Oliver said with a sigh of his own as he grasped her hand in his. Felicity gazed at him with wide eyes, with fear that he was going to break up with her now. She shut her eyes as she tried to brace herself for the goodbye, when he let go of her hand. But her eyes snapped back open when she felt his hands cupping her face. She was met with gentle blue irises filled with guilt looking back at her.                          

"Diggle told me what you said in the foundry while Sara and I was at dinner.  About how you were feeling replaced. But the bigger question is why did he have to do that? Why couldn't my girlfriend just tell me herself?" Oliver asked, bringing her chin up a little higher to meet her eyes. Felicity faltered for a moment, before she sighed.

"Because it's only a matter of time, before you come to your senses and break up with me." 

"Felicity what-"

 

"I'm not one of them Oliver. I'm not your type. I'm not gorgeous like Sara...or Laurel. I can't kick ass like them and I'm...I'm just not that. I'm weak. Even the reason you brought me on this team I failed at." Felicity stated a resigned tone. She didn't dare look up at him.  Instead she chose to keep her eyes downcast.

"Felicity," Oliver said a moment later. His voice was filled with disbelief. She looked up at him.

"Felicity," he said again, "How can you think that? You're _kрасивая_. _Beautiful in every way._ Yes, you're not physically strong as Sara or Laurel. But you're so strong in your own way. You did not fail. You just had a bad day.”   

Felicity made a move to protest, but Oliver hushed her once more. His voice had taken a gentler tone now. He cupped her face once more in his callous rough hands. Her eyes swam into his and soon she was lost in the oceans that were his eyes.

 

 "Felicity...I'm sorry I neglected you these past few weeks." He spoke remorsefully, "I never meant for you to feel like that."

He cradled her face as if she'd break at any moment. He sighed looking down, before looking back at her. "Felicity, I'm not the best at talking about my feelings. But I will for you. I love you. I love you so much and I'm sorry I neglected you. Like I said in the lair, you will always be my girl. No one could ever replace you."

"We've only been dating little over a month.” Were the first words out of Felicity’s mouth, “How could you possibly love me?”

 

“I’ve known you for over a year now…a year to fall in love with you. I just didn’t acknowledge it until a month ago.” He explained.

“Oh.”

“Now, onto your scar and how happy you seem about it…” He trailed off and Felicity groaned.

“Why do I feel like you’re about to give me a lecture?”

“Because I am,” her boyfriend answered. His voice going soft to stern with help of worrisome anxiety when he had first heard Felicity had been shot, because Felicity should _never_ be shot. Not while he was around. He was supposed to protect her.

“Felicity, you shouldn’t have gotten in the way of a bullet. It could’ve been way worse than a graze! Then where would we be-where would _I_ be now if it had been worse?”

“I had to! Oliver, Sara had just got her family back and vice versa. Even though things are tense between her and her family right now…they would be devastated if something happened to her especially now.”

“But…I can’t lose you…without you, I may jump of a cliff of anger and bitterness with no one to bring me back. I can handle a lot of things Felicity, but loosing _you_ isn’t one of them.”

 

“Oliver…” The blonde said, astonished by how open he was being with his feelings.

“We don’t have to talk about this anymore right now, but we will be talking about this more. Right now we’re going to sleep.” His tone held no room for arguments. Felicity decided to let him win this one. She sighed as she settled back against his chest, letting her ear rest right over his heart so she could hear the steady thumping that had become her lullaby.

“Okay,” she yawned as she closed her eyes, “But for the record, I love you too.”         

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Olicity Fanfic so be nice please :)


End file.
